scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Doo Sparks
Scooby Doo Sparks is the series set after Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ended. It is similar to The New Scooby-Doo Movies because every episode has a guest star. Characters *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Dum *Googie *Fred Jones *Marcie Fleach Episodes Season 1 #Blueberry Spookcake, Guest Star: Muriel Fahrion, Monster: Ghost of Strawberry Shortcake #The Wild Pussycats, Guest Stars: Josie and the Pussycats, Monster: Purple Pussycat #Wrath of the WereChipmunk, Guest Stars: Alvin and the Chipmunks, Monster: WereChipmunk #Modern Fairy Tales, Guest Star: Mary Pope Osborne, Monster: Merlin the Magician #Don't Cut My Hair!, Guest Stars: Four Bettys, Monster: Orphans #Mommy Blues, Guest Star: Mallory Lewis, Monster: Ghost of Shari Lewis #Oh No, A Mermaid!!, Guest Star: Katy Perry, Monster: Sinister Mermaid #Cyber Attack, Guest Star: Carly Rae Jepsen, Monster: Blog Destroyer #Look Out! The Wicked Witch, Guest Star: Patricia Arquette, Monster: Witch #Dog Vs Monster, Guest Star: Olivia Holt, Monster: School Witch #I Want Dance With the Dead, Guest Star: Jane Lynch, Monster: Ghosts of the Kings #Wrath of the Fifth Pharaoh, Guest Star: Jane Goodall, Monster: Hatsheput #Go to Dead, Dolly, Guest Star: Emma Roberts, Monster: Amya's Doll #Old Time Monster Guest Star: Billy Joel, Monster: Old Rock Demon #Scream of the Banshee, Guest Star: Kelly Clarkson, Monster: Banshee Queen Season 2 #Trouble in Miami, Guest Star: Keke Palmer, Monster: SpikeBall Monster #Where in New York City is...Marcy Fleach?!?!?!?!, Guest Stars: Cast of Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?, Monster: Evil Marcy #The Strangers Return, Guest Starr: Liv Tyler, Monster: Pin up girl, Dollface, and Man in the Mask #Wrath of the Queen of Wind, Guest Stars: Josie and the Pussycats, Monster: DaraSinda #A Scary Racing Record, Guest Star: Speed Buggy, Monster: Ghost Racer #For The Record, Guest Star: Usher, Monster: Record Eater #Popular Music Fiasco, Guest Star: Christina Aguilera, Monster: Ghost of Richard Wagner #Where Is The Money Going?, Guest Star: Paris Hilton, Monster: Ghost of Conrad Hilton #Requiem For A Caveman, Guest Stars: Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, Monster: The Phantom Caveman # Strange Phenomenon, Guest Star: Jonny Quest, Monster: Tree Monster # Latin Festival Overture of Death, Guest Star: Shakira, Monster: Ghost of Santa Ana # Scary British Invasion, Guest Stars: Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney, Monsters: Ghost of George Harrison and Ghost of John Lennon # New Wave of Trouble, Guest Star: Gwen Stefani, Monster: Electric Monster # Love of Dumb Music, Guest Star: Taylor Swift, Monster: The Ghost of Reading, Pennsylvania # Man-Bat and Robbin', Guest Stars: Batman and Robin, Monster: Man-Bat (Note: This is an adaptation-expansion of the first issue of Scooby-Doo Team-Up for the universe of this show.) Season 3 #Who's Scared?, Guest Stars: Batman, Robin, Ace the Bat-Hound, and the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City, Monster: Scarecrow (Note: This is an adaptation-expansion of the second issue of Scooby-Doo Team-Up for the universe of this show.) #A Magazine for Ghosts, Guest Stars: Goober and the Ghost Chasers as well as the Partridge Kids, Monster: Ghost of Richard III #West Side Story of Trouble, Guest Star: Jerry Seinfeld, Monster: Ghost Street Gangs #Legend Of The Mellog, Guest Stars: Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, Monster: Mellog #Dawn On A Scary Day At The Alamo, Guest Star: The Funky Phantom, Monster: Ghost of Davy Crockett #A World of Music For The Ghouls, Guest Stars: Josie and the Pussycats, Monster: Scary Ghoul #A Minimal Mystery, Guest Stars: Philip Glass and Steve Reich, Monster: Akenaten #Mean Ghosts, Guest Star: Lindsay Lohan, Monster: Ghost Bully #Two And A Half Ghosts And Ghouls, Guest Star: Charlie Sheen, Monster: Insane Director #Movie Trouble, Guest Star: Jessica Alba, Monster: Dark Angel #Mysterious Space Creature, Guest Star: Natalie Portman, Monster: Space Creature #Modeling for Monsters, Guest Star: Hayden Panettiere, Monster: Phantom Model #Phantom in Nashville, Guest Star: Carrie Underwood, Monster: Ghost of Fiddlin' John Carson #It's A Ghost Ship, Guest Stars: Goober and the Ghost Chasers as well as Big Easy Lofton and Flight Time Lang, Monster: Ghost of Redbeard #How Do The Monsters Do It?, Guest Stars: Batman and Robin, Monsters: Spook and False-Face (Note: This episode is loosely based on Issue #3 of Scooby-Doo! Team-Up.) Season 4 #Danger in Mesopotamia, Guest Star: Doctor Fate, Monster: Wotan #The Mummy's Curse, Guest Star: Birdman, Monster: Mummy of Ramses the Great #Requiem For The Middle East, Guest Stars: Samson and Goliath, Monster: Demon Lilith #Mutant Monsters in India, Guest Stars: Jonny Quest and Kirk Langstrom, Monsters: Mutant Monsters #Horror in Hong Kong, Guest Star: Hong Kong Phooey, Monster: Ghost of Genghis Khan #The Science Of The Ghost Samurai, Guest Star: Michio Kaku, Monster: Ghost Samurai #Terror In The Balkans, Guest Star: Wonder Woman, Monsters: Mythical Monsters #When In Rome, Do Not Do As The Monsters Do, Guest Star: Captain Marvel, Monster: Zombie Gladiator #A Workout In Istanbul, Guest Star: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, Monster: Ghost of Justinian #Revenge Of The Evil Djinn, Guest Stars: Jeannie and Babu, Monster: Jadal the Evil Djinn #Stop The Monster of Cordoba, Guest Star: Lea Michele, Monster: Monster of Cordoba #The Viking's Ghost, Guest Stars: Travis Fimmel and Clive Standen, Monster: Ghost of Ragnar Lothbrok #Save the Holy Sepulchre, Guest Stars: Pope Francis and Patriarch Bartholomew I, Monster: The Devil #The Merry Ghosts of Sherwood Forest, Guest Stars: Josie and the Pussycats, Monster: Ghost of the Sheriff of Nottingham #Beware the Gargoyle of Notre Dame, Guest Stars: Hex Girls, Monster: Gargoyle of Notre Dame Season 5 # Ghosts of the Medici, Guest Star: Grape Ape, Monster: Ghost of Cosimo de' Medici # A Roman Scandal, Guest Star: Pope Francis, Monster: Ghost of Cesare Borgia # Polychoral Fiasco in Venice, Guest Star: Lindsay Pagano, Monster: Ghost of Mehmet II # Ghosts on Columbus Day, Guest Star: Jabberjaw, Monster: Ghost of Christopher Columbus # Luther's Printing Press of Doom, Guest Stars: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, Monster: Ghost of Martin Luther # A Midsummer Nightmare, Guest Star: Jeremy Irons, Monster: Robin Goodfellow # Scare In The Palace of Versailles, Guest Stars: Josie and the Pussycats, Monster: Ghost of Louis XIV # A Scientific Interest in Trouble, Guest Stars: Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Monster: Gravity Monster # A Ghost's Enlightenment, Guest Star: Sandman, Monster: Ghost of Voltaire # Bach's Passion, Guest Star: John Adams, Monster: Ghost Of The Duke Of Weimar # Requiem for Jean-Jacques Rousseau, Guest Star: Hugh Jackman, Monster: Ghost of Jean-Jacques Rousseau # Concert of Doom, Guest Star: Itzhak Perlman, Monster: Ghost of Mozart # The Samuel Johnson Festival is Under Attack!, Guest Star: Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse, Monster: Literature Monster # Unhappy Independence Day, Guest Star: Funky Phantom, Monster: Red Coat Ghost # Revolution of Failure, Guest Star: François Hollande, Monster: Ghost of Napoleon Season 6 # Industry of Terror, Guest Star: Mister Terrific, Monster: Steel Monster # A Railroad of Confusion, Guest Stars: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Monster: Ghost Engineer # A Victorian Ghost, Guest Stars: Prince William and his wife, Kate Middleton, Monster: Great Stinker # A Ghost For A Pair of Jeans in San Francisco, Guest Star: Huckleberry Hound, Monster: Ghost Miner # Civil War Between the Ghosts, Guest Star: Funky Phantom, Monster: Ghost of John Wilkes Booth # Big Trouble In The Old West, Guest Stars: Quick Draw McGraw and Hokey Wolf, Monsters: Ghost Outlaws # A Scare for Electricity, Guest Star: Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks, Monster: Ghost of Thomas Edison # Woe To All Imperialists, Guest Star: Mumbly and Aquaman, Monster: Ghost of Captain Nemo # The Sunken Ship of Death, Guest Star: Michelle Dockery, Monsters: Ghosts Of The Titanic # The Ghost is Waging a Destructive War!, Guest Stars: Josie and the Pussycats, Monster: Ghost of the Red Baron # A Ghostly World of Jazz, Guest Star: Wally Gator, Monster: Ghost of the Bayou # A Bootlegging Ghost, Guest Stars: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, Monster: Ghost of Al Capone # A Bad Day At The Movies, Guest Star: Christie Brinkley, Monster: The Phantom Of The Studio # Drought of Doom, Guest Stars: Mildew Wolf, Snagglepuss, and Yakky Doodle, Monster: Nitrogenous Giant # Relics of Genocide, Guest Star: Elie Wiesel, Monster: Ghost of Adolf Hitler Season 7 # Danger Of A Nuclear Monster, Guest Star: Brian Greene, Monster: Nuclear Monster # A Ghost in Russia, Guest Stars: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, Monster: Ghost of Joseph Stalin # A Television Show For Ghosts And Ghouls, Guest Star: Tom Welling, Monster: Monster Television # Protect The Environment From The Monsters, Guest Stars: Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, and Ranger Smith, Monster: Fire Monster # Memorial in Dallas, Guest Star: Superman, Monster: Ghost of John F. Kennedy # The Civil Rights of Ghosts, Guest Star: John Lewis, Monster: Ghost of James Earl Ray # Haunted Music of England, Guest Stars: The Rolling Stones, Monster: Ghost Knight # Things Change, Guest Star: Bob Dylan, Monster: KKK Ghost # Lost in Space, Guest Stars: Space Ghost, the Herculoids, the Galaxy Trio, and Josie and the Pussycats, Monster: Zorak # Requiem for Vietnam, Guest Star: Oliver Stone, Monster: Ghost of Ho Chi Minh # Scandal in Washington, Guest Star: Carl Bernstein, Monster: Ghost of Richard Nixon # A Monster On The Internet, Guest Star: Tadayoshi Kohno, Monster: Ghost Hacker # A Monster's Genome, Guest Star: Metamorpho, Monster: Cloned Monster # A New Beginning For A Building In New York, Guest Star: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, Monster: Ghost Terrorist # What Is The Government Of Big City Doing?, Guest Star: Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, Monster: Dr. Napolean Zin (Note: This is the series finale of the series.) Category:Series Category:Programmes Category:Crossovers